Secret After School
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Shizuo dan Izaya adalah musuh bebuyutan, semua sudah tahu itu. Tapi, apa yang suka Izaya lakukan tiap Shizuo lengah? Rahasia kecil Izaya. Mind to RnR?


Disclamer: Durarara belongs to Ryohgo Narita

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

Keterangan: Shizuo dan Izaya masih SMA kelas 2

* * *

><p><strong>Secret After School<strong>

* * *

><p>Semua murid Raira Gakuen tahu mengenai dua musuh bebuyutan ini. Mereka berdua selalu membuat suasana sekolah yang tenang menjadi heboh. Mereka berdua menarik perhatian banyak orang. Jangankan di lingkungan sekolah, di luar sekolah pun mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.<p>

Sekarang jam istirahat siang, siang ini seharusnya menjadi siang yang biasa saja. Dimana para murid sedang menikmati waktu istirahat mereka dengan memakan _bento _mereka atau hanya bercakap-cakap. Tapi, berbeda dengan dua orang ini.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang menatap tajam ke arah pemuda berambut hitam. Pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung melempar bangku taman sekolah ke arah pemuda berambut hitam itu, membuat murid lain memilih untuk menjauh dari mereka. Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya tertawa mengejek pemuda berambut pirang karena serangannya meleset.

"Ahahaha... Seranganmu selalu meleset, Shizu-chan." ujar pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang dipanggil Shizu-chan, atau lebih tepatnya Heiwajima Shizuo hanya menatap sinis ke arah pemuda berambut hitam itu. Padahal ia sudah memperkirakan bangku taman itu akan mengenai pemuda berambut hitam.

"Ck, Izaya!" geram Shizuo.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu, Orihara Izaya masih tersenyum mengejek pada Shizuo. Dari dulu selalu begitu, mereka berdua setiap kali bertemu selalu bertengkar. Dan sialnya, mereka bertemu hampir setiap hari. Sehingga menimbulkan berbagai macam kerusakan. Semua murid Raira Gakuen hanya memaklumi mereka, daripada terkena serangan Shizuo.

"Kenapa, Shizu-chan? Kau tidak bisa menyerangku? Payah," ejek Izaya. Ia langsung berlalu dari hadapan Shizuo dan berlari darinya. Shizuo langsung melotot melihat Izaya kabur darinya.

"IZAYA!" seru Shizuo dan ia mengejar Izaya.

"Hahaha..."

Izaya terus berlari dan Shizuo mengejarnya. Mereka saling mengejar dari taman sekolah, koridor hingga ke atap sekolah. Semua murid yang melihat mereka hanya bisa menghindar saja daripada terkena imbas-nya.

Tidak lama Izaya berhenti di atap sekolah, ia menanti kedatangan Shizuo. Shizuo sudah datang dan ia mengbatur nafasnya, ia merasa sedikit lelah mengejar Izaya. Ia mendekati Izaya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Shizu-chan, kau tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman ya?" gumam Izaya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Shizuo bingung.

"Iya. Sampai kapan pun kau mengejarku, kau tidak bisa mendapatkanku."

"Ck! Aku akan mendapatkanmu dan mengahajarmu hari ini!"

Shizuo mendekati Izaya hingga jarak mereka dekat, Shizuo mengcengkeram kerah seragam Izaya dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Izaya hanya tersenyum saja, ia tahu Shizuo bisa dengan mudahnya ia tipu. Dan itu terbukti, Izaya langsung mencium pipi Shizuo. Shizuo terkejut dan langsung menjauh dari Izaya.

"Kenapa? Kau sangat sensitif, Shizu-chan." ujar Izaya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau!" seru Shizuo dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Tidak lama terdengar bel masuk, Izaya menatap ke arah Shizuo dan masih memasang senyum mengejeknya itu. "Sampai jumpa, Shizu-chan." dan Izaya meninggalkan Shizuo di atap sekolah.

"Awas kau, Izaya!" geram Shizuo.

Izaya tidak mendengar ucapan Shizuo karena dia sudah turun menuju kelasnya. Ia memang sengaja mencium pipi Shizuo, tapi Izaya terdiam. Ia memikirkan tindakannya itu, ia masih ingat wajah Shizuo yang memerah itu. Ia sangat menyukai wajah Shizuo tadi. Entah kenapa ia merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang.

'Apa-apaan aku ini?' batin Izaya.

* * *

><p>Waktu pulang sekolah telah tiba, hari ini Shizuo mendapat tugas piket untuk membersihkan kelas dan ia hanya melakukannya sendiri karena menyebabkan kekacauan tadi siang. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan mulai menyapu kelasnya itu.<p>

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal ini?" keluh Shizuo sambil menyapu.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang memakai kacamata dan pemuda yang memakai topi. Mereka masuk ke dalam kelas dan mendekati Shizuo.

"Lagi-lagi tugas piket sendiri, Shizuo." ujar pemuda berambut coklat.

"Diam kau, Shinra. Memangnya kau membantuku?" keluh Shizuo.

"Salahmu sendiri menyebabkan kekacauan setiap hari dengan Izaya." tambah pemuda yang memakai topi itu.

"Kau juga ikut-ikutan, Kadota?"

Shizuo hanya menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Shinra dan Kadota hanya memperhatikan Shizuo dan berniat membantunya. Tapi, Shizuo ingin mengerjakannya sendiri dan menyuruh kedua temannya itu untuk pulang. Mereka langsung pulang dan membiarkan Shizuo menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Hari semakin sore dan akhirnya Shizuo sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia langsung duduk di salah satu bangku dekat jendela. Shizuo membuka jendela itu dan angin berhembus, menerpa wajahnya. Shizuo hanya tersenyum saja.

"Anginnya sejuk." gumam Shizuo.

Ia hanya menguap sejenak, rupanya ia lelah karena menyapu dan melakukan berbagai macam hal agar kelasnya bersih sendirian saja. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan tidak lama ia tertidur.

.

.

.

Pintu kelas Shizuo terbuka dan muncullah sosok Izaya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas dan menemukan sosok Shizuo yang sedang tertidur. Izaya masuk ke kelas dan mendekatinya.

"Ternyata keputusanku hari ini untuk pulang terlambat tidak buruk." gumam Izaya pelan.

Ia memperhatikan Shizuo dengan seksama, dimulai dari rambut pirangnya lalu matanya yang terpejam. Sosok Shizuo terlihat sangat damai. Izaya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Entah, ada satu sisi dimana Izaya menyukai melihat Shizuo seperti ini. Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

'Apa-apaan aku ini?' batin Izaya.

Ia masih memperhatikan Shizuo yang sedang tertidur. Perlahan tapi pasti ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Shizuo dan berniat mencium bibirnya. Tapi, Izaya tidak berani. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah dan ia langsung mundur. Ia melirik wajah Shizuo yang baginya sekarang terlihat tampan.

"Shizu-chan..." gumam Izaya hampir seperti berbisik.

Merasa namanya dipanggil Shizuo menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Ia akan bangun dan membuka matanya. Tapi sebelum Shizuo benar-benar terbangun, Izaya sudah kabur lebih dulu. Shizuo mengedarkan pandangannya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tadi aku merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilku. Sudahlah."

Shizuo langsung bangkit dari bangku itu dan berniat untuk pulang. Lagipula, sekarang sudah menjelang malam. Ia tidak ingin membuat adiknya khawatir akan dirinya karena pulang terlambat.

* * *

><p>Pagi hari telah tiba, Shizuo berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Ia berharap paginya akan indah tanpa dirusak oleh kehadiran orang yang sangat dibencinya. Tapi, takdir berkata lain. Ia melihat sosok Izaya sedang berjalan menuju sekolah, wajahnya terlihat ceria dengan senyumnya itu.<p>

Shizuo langsung memalingkan wajahnya, ia malas melihat Izaya. Tapi, tidak lama Shizuo melirik ke arah Izaya. Entah kenapa untuk saat itu, dia menganggap senyum Izaya tadi manis. Tampaknya Izaya menyadari bahwa dirinya diperhatikan terus, ia menoleh dan melihat Shizuo sedang menatapnya.

"Eh? Shizu-chan?" gumam Izaya dengan wajah memerah.

"Eh?" Shizuo terkejut melihat wajah Izaya yang tiba-tiba memerah. Izaya langsung berlari kencang menuju sekolahnya. Shizuo tidak terlalu memperhatikannya dan berjalan dengan santai ke sekolahnya.

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari yang aneh. Iya, sudah waktunya istirahat siang tapi tidak ada keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh Shizuo dan Izaya. Semuanya terlihat sangat damai. Hari ini Shizuo memilih untuk menyendiri di atap sekolah, ia sulit untuk menemukan Izaya hari ini.<p>

Seandainya mereka sekelas, Shizuo bisa saja langsung menarik Izaya dan menghajarnya saat itu juga. Tapi, mereka tidak sekelas dan sepertinya Izaya langsung menghindari Shizuo. Shizuo merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang.

"Harusnya aku senang tidak ada kutu yang menggangguku," gumam Izaya sambil merebahkan dirinya di lantai atap sekolah. "Tapi, ada yang kurang."

Shizuo memperhatikan langit biru yang cerah dengan awan putih yang menghiasi langit. Ia terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat wajah Izaya yang memerah, sangat manis. Shizuo langsung menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan fantasi gilanya.

"Ah, lebih baik kutu itu tidak ada. Aku hampir gila karenanya." ujar Shizuo yang langsung bangun dan turun dari atap sekolah.

Tapi, jujur saja sejak memikirkan Izaya itu membuat Shizuo semakin frustasi dan bingung. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Izaya, bukan untuk menghajarnya seperti biasa. Shizuo ingin menanyakn suatu hal pada Izaya.

.

.

.

Izaya hanya terdiam saja di halaman belakang sekolah, menikmati sejuknya angin yang berhembus di bawah pepohonan yang hijau. Ia sangat menyukai suasana yang damai seperti ini. Ia sengaja menghindari sosok Shizuo. Tentu saja, setelah semalaman ia memikirkan hal gila yang melintas di pikirannya.

Ia menyukai Shizuo. Memikirkan hal itu wajahnya langsung memerah, jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang. Izaya terdiam, apakah benar ia mulai menyukai Shizuo yang notabene adalah musuhnya itu? Ia dan Shizuo bermusuhan karena ia menghina Shizuo habis-habisan dulu.

"Apa hubunganku dan Shizu-chan bisa berubah?" gumam Izaya pelan.

* * *

><p>Dan hari ini, entah Shizuo sedang mengalami kesialan atau apa ia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya di sekolah. Gurunya meminta tugas itu sebelum jam enam, Shizuo buru-buru mengerjakan tugas setelah meminta jawaban dari Shinra. Tidak sampai 30 menit Shizuo berhasil menyalin jawaban dan memberikan kepada gurunya. Ia telah selesai menyerahkan tugas dan ingin pulang.<p>

"Ah, tasku." gumam Shizuo.

Ia kembali ke kelas dan memperhatikan langit sore yang indah dari jendela kelas. Ia hanya tersenyum saja. Shizuo masih ingin melihat langit sore dan ia duduk di bangku, entah kenapa ia merasa ngantuk. Mungkin lelah karena menyalin tugas dan memikirkan Izaya.

"Kenapa aku harus memikirkan kutu itu? Hah?" keluh Shizuo frustasi.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai tidur. Ia berniat hanya tidur sejenak. Tidak lama sosok Izaya masuk ke kelas Shizuo. Sepertinya ia sengaja pulang terlambat lagi agar bisa melihat Shizuo yang tertidur di kelas.

Izaya mendekati Shizuo dan memperhatikan sosok Shizuo dengan seksama. Wajah Izaya mulai memerah, ia tidak tahu kapan perasaannya muncul. Tiba-tiba ia merasa menyukai Shizuo dan ia ingin memperhatikan wajah tidurnya.

Izaya mengambil ponselnya dan memotret wajah tidur Shizuo. Izaya hanya tersenyum dan menatap layar ponselnya itu. Ia terlihat bahagia bisa mendapatkan foto Shizuo yang sedang tertidur.

"Hihi... Shizu-chan manis. _Oyasumi, _Shizu-chan." Izaya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Shizuo dan mencium bibirnya.

Entah apa yang membuat Izaya berani melakukan hal itu, tapi yang pasti ia menginginkannya. Shizuo merasa aneh, ada sesuatu di bibirnya. Ia membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat Izaya yang sedang menciumnya. Shizuo langsung mendorong Izaya dan Izaya terkejut.

"Ah, Shizu-chan..." gumam Izaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kutu?" tanya Shizuo geram sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

Izaya tidak menjawab, wajahnya semakin memerah. Untuk sesaat, Shizuo berpikir Izaya sangat manis. Tapi, ia menghilangkan pikiran itu dan menatap kesal ke arah Izaya. Ia tidak suka seseorang mencuri ciumannya, apalagi itu ciuman pertamanya.

"Aku tidak..." Izaya melanjutkan.

"Kalau kau hanya main-main untuk ciuman tadi, kau salah memilih rekanmu. Aku bukan seseorang yang bisa kau permainkan, Izaya."

Izaya terdiam. Belum pernah ia melihat tatapan mata Shizuo seserius itu, bahkan saat menyerangnya pun. Izaya hanya menundukkan wajahnya dan berlari meninggalkan Shizuo. Shizuo terkejut, ia berusaha mengejar Izaya.

"Tunggu!" seru Shizuo.

"Jangan mengikutiku!" seru Izaya sambil berlari.

Mereka berdua bukan membuat kekacauan seperti biasanya, kali ini berbeda. Izaya ingin lari dari Shizuo, rasanya ingin menenggelamkan dirinya saat itu juga. Ia merasa bersalah pada Shizuo karena mencuri ciuman Shizuo. Izaya terus saja berlari, ia yakin Shizuo tidak akan sanggup menangkapnya.

Tapi, kali ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan Izaya. Shizuo mengejarnya dan berhasil menangkap lengan Izaya. Izaya langsung berhenti berlari, begitu juga dengan Shizuo. Mereka mengatur nafas karena lelah berlari.

"Kenapa kau lari?" tanya Shizuo langsung.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." jawab Izaya.

"Izaya, jawab aku dan lihat mataku."

Shizuo memaksa Izaya untuk menatapnya, tapi Izaya tidak bisa. Ia malu, perlahan ia melirik ke arah Shizuo dengan wajah yang memerah. Shizuo terkejut, wajah Izaya sangat manis. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Izaya dan mencium bibirnya.

"ehmm..." Izaya terkejut karena Shizuo tiba-tiba menciumnya.

Izaya ingin mendorong Shizuo, tapi Shizuo memegang pundak Izaya dengan kuat dan Izaya tidak memiliki tenaga kuat untuk mendorong Shizuo. Ia menerima ciuman dari Shizuo itu, wajahnya kembali memerah. Ia sangat menyukai ciuman itu. Tidak lama Shizuo melepas ciumannya dan menatap Izaya.

"Kau mencintaiku ya?" tanya Shizuo.

"Eh?" wajah Izaya langsung memerah.

"Jawab, apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku... aku..."

"Apakah perasaanku padamu itu cinta?"

"Eh?"

Izaya terkejut mendengar perkataan Shizuo. Apa itu tadi? Dia tidak salah dengar, kan? Kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Shizuo? Apa ada yang tidak beres dengan otaknya itu? Izaya menatap Shizuo dengan seksama.

"Apa maksudmu, Shizu-chan?" tanya Izaya.

"Aku... Kurasa aku mencintaimu, Izaya." jawab Shizuo.

"Eh?"

Wajah mereka berdua sama-sama memerah. Shizuo menatap Izaya dan menggengam tangan Izaya dengan lembut. Saat itu Izaya bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

"Aku... aku tidak bisa menghilangkanmu dari pikiranku." ujar Shizuo.

"Hmm, aku juga." ujar Izaya dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Kau juga?"

Izaya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, Shizuo tersenyum ke arah Izaya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Izaya dan kembali mencium bibir Izaya. Izaya menerima ciuman Shizuo dan tidak lama membalasnya. Mereka berdua menikmati ciuman mereka itu. Tidak lama mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka dan hanya saling bertatapan.

"Jadi, Shizu-chan... Sekarang aku kekasihmu, kan?" tanya Izaya dengan wajah memerah.

"Iya. Kau kekasihku." jawab Shizuo.

"Terima kasih." Izaya tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk Shizuo. Mereka berdua kembali berciuman, masih ingin merasakan nikmatnya hari pertama jadian.

* * *

><p>Pagi hari telah tiba dan seluruh murid Raira Gakuen terkejut melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Shizuo dan Izaya terlihat akur. Mereka berpikir, mungkin dunia akan segera berakhir. Karena setiap hari mereka selalu bermusuhan. Sekarang Shizuo mengantar Izaya ke kelasnya.<p>

"Ah, sampai jumpa Shizu-chan." ujar Izaya.

"Iya. Sampai jumpa." Shizuo tersenyum dan segera menuju kelasnya.

* * *

><p>Selama satu hari ini semua murid Raira Gakuen benar-benar terkejut melihat anjing dan kucing itu telah berbaikan. Mereka bersyukur tidak ada keributan lagi, tapi terasa aneh saja. Sekarang kelas telah sepi dan mereka berdua masih berada di dalam kelas. Izaya duduk manis di pangkuan Shizuo.<p>

"Shizu-chan, kencan yuk?" ajak Izaya.

"Mau kemana, sayang?" tanya Shizuo.

"Hmm... Terserah kamu saja."

Shizuo hanya mengelus rambut hitam Izaya dengan lembut, membuat Izaya tersenyum. Hari ini angin sore sedang bertiup dengan sejuknya, jendela kelas sengaja dibuka sehingga angin sore dapat menerpa mereka.

"Ah, angin seperti ini membuatku mengantuk." gumam Shizuo.

"Eh?" Izaya langsung bangun dari pangkuannya dan menatap Shizuo. "Shizu-chan mau tidur?"

"Entah, sepertinya. Sebentar saja ya, Izaya..."

Shizuo memejamkan matanya dan tidak lama ia tertidur. Izaya hanya tersenyum manis dan membelai rambut pirang Shizuo. Ia masih tidak menyangka perasaannya pada Shizuo akan terbalas dan sekarang mereka adalah pasangan kekasih. Ini adalah mimpi yang indah.

Izaya memperhatikan Shizuo yang sedang tertidur, sangat manis. Ia mendekati Shizuo dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia melirik ke arah Shizuo yang tidur dengan nyenyak dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Shizu-chan, kuharap kau menyukai foto kita ini." gumam Izaya yang memegang ponselnya dan bersiap untuk mengambil foto kami.

Akhirnya Izaya berhasil mengambil foto dan tersenyum puas. Mungkin Shizou tidak tahu bahwa Izaya memiliki rahasia setelah sekolah, yaitu mengambil foto Shizuo yang sedang tidur dan menciumnya seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang.

'Aku mencintaimu, Shizu-chan.' batin Izaya yang mencium bibir Shizuo.

**The End**

A/N: Wah, sudah lama tidak menulis fic Shizaya. I'm back...^^

Tapi, apakah ceritanya aneh? Apalagi judul juga tidak nyambung sama cerita.

Maklum, kekurangan ide karena baru selesai UTS dan akan menghadapi praktek kerja.

Huwaa...

Doakan aku(?) lewat review...^^


End file.
